Daniels' Eleven
by Dewaysha
Summary: Based from the movie Ocean's Eleven. 11 Thieves, 1 Lost Love, and a 160 million dollar target. It's Insane, It's Funny, It's New, It's Never Been Done Before. It's Daniels' Eleven.
1. Chapter 01

_Daniel Ocean: Evan/Spyke_

_Rusty: Piotr/Colossus_

_Frank: Kitty/Shadowcat_

_Ruben: Ororo/Storm_

_Virgil and Turk: Scott/Cyclops and Alex/Havok_

_Basher: Logan/Wolverine_

_Yen: Kurt/Nightcrawler_

_Livingston: Hank/Beast (He has can change into a human at will.)_

_Saul: Amara/Magma_

_Linus: Bobby/Ice Man_

_Terry: John/Pyro_

_Tess: Wanda/Scarlet Witch_

_Yes, some girls are doing guy parts but that's just how I visualize it._

11 11 11 11 11

_New York_

The casino was filled with gamblers as he walked through it. He made his way to a black jack table and sat down. "Chips, please," he said.

"Good luck," the dealer said as she handed him his chips.

"Thank you," he replied. He looked over her shoulder to see a skinny young woman with long brown hair and an innocent expression who was talking to a manager.

"Twenty. Dealer has nineteen; good start." The lady was then relieved from her post and the brown haired woman took her place. "I'm going on break now."

"How are you sir?" asked the new dealer.

"Hello, Kitty," said Evan and Kitty looked a bit shaken.

"I beg your pardon, sir; you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Lydia, as you can see right here." She pointed to her name tag which said "Lydia". Evan just smirked, making his brown eyes look a bit dangerous; especially with his cocky smile.

"My mistake," he said.

"No problem, sir," she smiled politely.

"The table's cold anyway."

"You might want to try the lounge at Caesar's; it get's busy after 1:00."

"1:00?" Evan asked as he stood up.

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Lydia," Evan said as he left.

"Thank you." The woman shook her head and got back to dealing.

11 11 11 11 11

Evan was sitting at the bar looking at the newspaper and drinking a soda as Kitty walked up to the bar.

"Checking up on current events?" Kitty asked.

"Lydia," Evan replied dryly as he flipped the page.

"Glad to meet you. Kitty Pryde, like, can't get past the gaming board," Kitty said as she sat down. "You, like, just got here?"

"This afternoon. You seen him?" Evan still didn't look at his friend. She smirked at him as she ordered her drink.

"Last I heard he was teaching movie stars how to play poker. Why? You, like, have a plan already?"

"Are you kidding; I just got back," he said dryly and Kitty laughed.

11 11 11 11 11

_Hollywood, CA _

A dark haired, muscular young man was eating nachos outside of a club while waiting for one of his clients. "Hey P," said a voice. It annoyed him to no end when he was called that. "Piotr, what's up man?" He got off his silver truck and walked toward the back entrance to the club with his companion. "Let me ask you a question: are you incorporated?" Piotr just shook his head and laughed. "Well, you should think about it. I talked to my manager-"

"Jackie?"

"Not Jackie; my business manager. Actually, they're both named Jackie. Anyway he said what we do could be considered research for a future job, so I could make it a tax write-off. The one thing is, and this is his thing and it's stupid, but I'd have to pay you by check." Piotr looked at him as if he was crazy and stayed silent. "Or we could just stick to cash." Piotr nodded. "Yeah, let's just stick to cash." They entered the club and went to the back room.

He tried to teach these Hollywood movie stars how to play poker but they were all hopeless. He took a break and went to the bar to get himself a drink and watch some dancers. After a while he came back in to see a blond-haired guy sitting at the table with the stars.

"Isn't that hard; crossing over from television to film?" asked the new guy.

"Not for me dude," said a client as he noticed Piotr. "Hey, P; we got another player…if that's cool with you."

"It's fine," Piotr said softly as he sat back down at the table. They talked about Evan's life as a mutant as they played poker and Evan easily won with Piotr's unnoticed help. Piotr walked outside and Evan discreetly followed him. They walked down the street and to Piotr's Cadillac truck.

"I'm bored," Piotr said as they started driving. He was only ever truly comfortable talking with Evan and two others besides Ororo.

"You look bored," replied Evan playfully.

"I am bored." He sighed. "So how was the trip? Did you get the cookies I sent you?" Piotr's playful side was coming out.

"Why do you think I came to see you first?" They walked into the small, dark coffee shop and sat at a table after getting their drinks.

"So tell me," Piotr said.

"It's tricky; never been done before. It'll need planning and a large crew."

"Guns?" Piotr asked curiously.

"Not quite; high security. The take-"

"What's the target."

"Eight figures each." Evan was avoiding the question.

"What's the target?" Piotr persisted.

"When was the last time you were in Vegas?"

"You wanna knock over a casino?" Piotr asked incredulously. Evan shook his head and held up three fingers and Piotr almost choked on his coffee.

11 11 11 11 11

They were in a building looking over the plans to a casino. "The vault at the Bellagio," Evan said grandly. Piotr made some noises that would be classified as awe and frustration.

"If I'm reading this right, and I'd like to think I am, this is probably the least accessible vault ever designed."

"Yep," Evan said simply.

"You said three casinos?" He only saw one vault.

"These go into the Mirage and the MGM Grand but every dime ends up there."

"Okay, the Bellagio and the Mirage…wait a minute, these are St. John's places."

"Yes they are." Piotr sighed. "Do you think he'll mind?" Evan smiled.

"What do you think?" Piotr snorted.

"So what are we looking at here?"

"You'd need at least a dozen guys doing a combination of cons."

"Like what, you think?" Piotr shrugged.

"Off the top of my head? I'd say you're looking at a Boesky, a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy, two Jethro's and a Leon Spinks. Not to mention the biggest Ella Fitzgerald ever. Where will you get the money to back this?"

"Hit these three casinos, we'll get our bankroll. Pyro's got a long list of enemies."

"Yeah, but enemies with lots cash and nothing to lose?" He then got a smile to his face. "Storm."

"Storm," Evan replied as they took the plans and made their way toward the elevators. Piotr looked a bit perturbed and was still shy about asking questions, even with Evan.

"What?" asked Evan when he noticed his friend's face.

"I need a reason. And don't say money; why do this?" Piotr was truly curious as to why Evan wanted to do this specific job.

"Why not do it?" Piotr shook his head, he needed a better reason. "Because I just left Bayville after losing a year of my life and you're teaching poker to _Teen Beat _cover boys." Piotr reluctantly nodded. "Because the House always wins. Play long enough, you lose your focus. Unless, when that perfect hand comes, you bet big. Then you take the House."

"You practiced that and took that from a movie, didn't you?" asked Piotr amused.

"A little bit; did I rush it? Felt like I rushed it."

"No, it was good; I liked it. The _Teen Beat_ thing was a little harsh, though." They then got into the elevator. "I wonder what Storm will say." Evan also wondered what his aunt would say.

**So, what do you think? I know that Rogue isn't in it but she will be in the sequel. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 02

_Las Vegas, NV_

"You're out of your minds!" Ororo said. She, Evan, and Piotr were eating lunch on her patio by her pool. Since most Africans thought she was a Goddess, she had a lot of money. "Are you listening to me; you both of you idiots. I know more about casino security than any person alive; I invented it. It cannot be beaten. They have cameras, they have guards, they have locks, they have timers, and they have vaults. They have enough armed personnel to occupy Paris!" She thought over his words for a moment. "Okay, that was a bad example."

"It's never been tried," replied Evan.

"It's never been tried," Ororo said sarcastically. "Have I taught you nothing, Sun? It's been tried; a few guys even came close. Do you know the three most successful robberies in Las Vegas? Number three: Captain America grabs a lockbox at the Horseshoe. He got two steps closer to the door than any living soul before him.

"Second most successful robbery: The Flamingo in '71. This guy actually tasted fresh air before they grabbed him. Of course, he was breathing out of a hose for the next three weeks.

"And the closest anyone has come to robbing a Las Vegas casino was outside of Caesars in '87. He came, he grabbed, and they conquered. But what am I saying; you guys are pros, the best. I'm sure you can make it out of the casino. Of course, lest we forget, once you're out, you're still in the middle of the freaking desert." She went back to eating her salad, shaking her head all the while and muttering about how her former students were idiots.

"You're right," said Piotr as he turned toward Evan. "She's right."

"Auntie O, you're right; our eyes were bigger than our stomachs," said Evan with a bright smile. Ororo became weary as she saw it. He was up to something.

"That's exactly what it is; pure ego," said Piotr and Ororo rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Thanks for lunch," Evan said.

"Yeah," said Piotr, "it was delicious."

"Sorry to bother you," said Evan as he and Piotr got up and started to walk out.

"Look," said Ororo, "you're my nephew and you know that I'll support you when you actually make some sense. You two are smart so I'm sure you'll figure out how to do this heist. Give the butler your addresses; I have some paintings to send to you." She paused before continuing. "Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you boys pick to rob?" They stopped.

"The Bellagio, the Mirage, and the MGM Grand," Evan replied and he and Piotr smiled as they heard Ororo's silverware fall to the plate.

"Those are St. John's places," said Ororo as she walked toward them.

"Is that right?" Piotr asked Evan sarcastically.

"Yeah, man, I think so," Evan said while trying to hide a smile.

"You guys, what do you have against St. John?" Ororo asked suspiciously.

"The question is what do you have against him?" Evan retorted.

"He took my casino, by force, mind you. Now he's going to tear it down to make way for some fire-themed monstrosity." She said all this in a slight rush. "I see what you're doing," said Ororo with narrowed eyes.

"What are we doing?" asked Piotr with a smile.

"If you're going steal from St. John you'd better know….these things used to be civilized; but with Pyro…at the end of it he'd better not know that it was you who was involved. Not your name or who you're working with because he'll kill you, and then he'll go to work on you."

"That's why we're going to be very careful, very precise," Evan replied as he put an arm around his aunt.

"Yep, and well-funded," put in Piotr as he too threw an arm around the weather witch.

"Yeah," said Ororo, "you have be nuts too; and you're going to need a crew as nuts as you are. Who do you have in mind?" They all smiled at each other.

11 11 11 11 11

_Los Angeles, CA_

Piotr and Evan were sitting in a café overlooking the ocean. "Alright," said Piotr. "Who's in?"

"Shadowcat is in," Evan said. "Kitty has bronchitis and is putting in a transfer for warmer climates. Drivers?"

"I talked to the Chaos Brothers," Piotr replied.

"Cyclops and Havok?" Piotr nodded.

"They're both in Bayville, off the job. I think they're having trouble filling in the hours."

11 11 11 11 11

A small remote control truck was at the starting position in an abandoned stadium. A life size version of it soon pulled up next to it and the driver was waiting impatiently.

"Waiting, Sweetheart, just waiting," Alex said from inside the truck.

"Good, go," Scott retorted.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Go already, dude," Alex whined.

"Relax."

"I'm gonna get out of this car and fry you if you don't go."

"Why afraid that you'll be my slave for a whole week?" Scott then made the remote control car go and it was doing good until Alex used his truck to smash it. Scott shook his head and tried to push away the urge to take off his ruby glasses.

11 11 11 11 11

"Electronics?" Evan asked.

"Beast; he's been doing surveillance for the FBI mob squad," Piotr replied. Evan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Times are tough," Piotr shrugged.

"How are his nerves?"

"Not so bad that you notice. Munitions?"

"Boom Boom," Evan said instantly.

"Pregnant."

"No kidding; by who?"

"Blob."

"Did you send a gift?"

"No, but I think Storm might have."

"Wolverine is in town."

"There might be an issue with availability," Piotr warned him.

11 11 11 11 11

The vault was rigged and ready to go.

"Alright bubs," Logan said. "Hang on to your asses." He then detonated the bombs and the vault was then opened. He stepped in only to hear the sound of the alarms going off. "What the hell? You idiots, you had one job to do."

Logan was being led out by a SWAT officer. "That's all you used in the event right?" asked the police officer.

"Are you accusing me of booby-trapping?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Well; how 'bout it?"

"Bobby traps aren't Mr. Howletts's style; isn't that right, Wolverine? Nikolai, ATF." Piotr was holding up a badge. "Let me guess. Simple G-4 mainliner, back wound, with a quick fuse drag under 20 feet? Let me ask you something else; did you check this scumbag? I mean really search; not just for weapons. Stand back."

"Here we go," Logan grunted as he was shoved against the squad car.

"Find Mack, tell him I need him."

"Who?"

"Just find him; will you?" Piotr said frustrated.

"Hey Wolverine," Piotr whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Tin Man."

"How quickly can you put something together with what I just slipped you?"

"It's done." They started to casually walk away from the scene.

"Is the Porcupine around?"

"He's around the corner."

"Great, it'll be good to work with you guys again. At least you know what you're doin'." The squad car started to smoke.

"Everybody down," Piotr shouted as he and Logan started to run.

"They weren't expecting that," Logan laughed.

"Nice work." Piotr handed him the keys to the cuffs.

"Thanks, Tin Man."

11 11 11 11 11

_San Diego, CA_

Evan and Piotr were at the circus and watching the performers. "Which one is the _Amazing Nightcrawler_?" asked Evan.

"The short, little German boy," Piotr replied. Evan didn't look all that impressed.

"Who else is on the list?"

"He _is_ the list."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem all that diff…" He got cutoff as Kurt did an amazing leap and flip in mid air and teleported to land. "We got a grease man."

"We got a grease man." Piotr smirked and clapped his hands.

"We need Amara," said Evan.

"She won't do it," Piotr replied. "She got out of the game a year ago."

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"Family obligations. You know, royalty and all that."

"You could ask her," Evan pointed out.

"Hey, I could ask her," Piotr replied sarcastically. In the end, Magma agreed but only because she was in desperate need of a new adventure and was bored to death. Sitting behind a desk was so overrated.

11 11 11 11 11

Evan and Piotr were sitting in a dark bar. Piotr was sitting with his head on his arms, staring blankly at the TV. "Magma makes ten; ten should do it, don't you think?" Piotr said nothing. "You think we need one more?" More silence. "You think we need one more." He was still saying absolutely nothing. "Alright, we'll get one more."

11 11 11 11 11

_Manhattan, New York_

He was young, but he had great talent; albeit, he only stole from the losers and the jerks but he was great at stealing from other people. The brown haired man quickly stole his target's wallet and pocketed it. What he didn't notice was a blond haired man pick pocketing him. When he got to the corner, he dug in his pocket to take out the wallet only to find a business card with the message "Emmett's Pub" on the back and Spyke on the front. He quickly looked around to see if he could spot anyone who looked suspicious. He entered the bar and spotted his slightly more mature friend sitting on a bar stool at a table and walked over to him.

"Hello, Bobby," said Evan. "Who did this belong to?" he held up the wallet. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? The last I heard was that you were with the Morlocks," Bobby said. He was still mad that he couldn't get in on what most of the other X Men and the Brotherhood was doing; they always said that he was too temper-mental even though Tabitha and Blob were able to get in on it sometimes and once called for Pietro's help. Evan put a piece of paper on the table.

"You're either in or out, right now," he said.

"What is it?" Bobby asked curiously.

"It's a plane ticket genius; a job offer." Bobby's eyes widened as he never expected him to say that.

"You're very trusting pretty fast."

"I have faith in you."

"No doubt," said Bobby sarcastically.

"You know, you could always go back to stealing from losers because you're too scared to play with the big boys," said Evan. "Can I get the check, please," he said to the bartender. As he turned back around he noticed that his friend had the ticket from under his hand and was very surprised.

"That's the best lift I've seen you make, yet."

"Las Vegas?" Bobby asked with disbelief.

"America's playground," Evan retorted while drinking his soda.

**So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 03

The ordinary Taxi van pulled into the mansion's drive of one Ororo Munroe. Ororo opened the door with Kitty behind her to see a group of people that looked like they didn't belong anywhere near a goddess. "There must have been a group rate," she said to the valley girl. They walked through her house and out the back door to the pool area. Kurt was building something using playing cards by the pool with Kitty watching intently. Others were talking; either catching up or discussing business until Evan came out.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, people," Evan said. Everyone stopped talking and started to pay close attention to him. "Has everyone eaten? Good. Everybody calm? Close enough. Alright, before we get started no one's committed yet. What I'm about to propose is both highly crazy and highly dangerous. If that doesn't seem like your kind of power, eat as much as you'd like and have a safe journey home; no hard feelings. Otherwise, come with me."

Everyone except Bobby got up to go into the house and Ororo noticed and walked over to him. "How've you been Bobby; how's Chicago?"

"It's okay," replied Bobby.

"You like it there?"

"Yeah." Bobby was chewing on a piece of gum.

"That's wonderful; get in the house." Bobby was a little taken aback at what she said but did as he was told anyway while Ororo smirked. No one wanted to get on the weather witch's bad side.

11 11 11 11 11

"The 3000 block of Las Vegas Blvd." Evan was standing beside a large TV that showed the layout of what they were to do. "Otherwise known as the Bellagio, the Mirage and the MGM Grand. Together they're the most profitable casinos in Las Vegas." Hank then changed what was on the TV. "This is the vault at the Bellagio, located below the Strip beneath 200 solid feet of earth. It houses every last dime that passes through the three casinos above it; and we're going to rob it."

"Smash and grab job, huh?" said a smirking Bobby.

"Slightly more complicated than that," Piotr replied. Bobby didn't reply.

"This is courtesy of Kitty Pryde, a new dealer at the Bellagio." Kitty nodded from her place next to Kurt. "Okay, bad news first; this place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear silos. First we have to get into the casino cages which anyone will tell you, takes more than a smile. Next, through these doors, each of which requires a code that is changed every 12 hours. Past those, the elevator; this is where it gets tricky. The elevator won't move without finger print I.D."

"Which we can't fake," said Piotr with an almost robotic voice. He wasn't used to this many people in one place. Ororo put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed somewhat.

"And vocal confirmation from the system within the Bellagio and the vault below it."

"Which we won't get."

"Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion sensors."

"Meaning if we were to manually override the lift, the exit would lock down and we'd be trapped," Piotr said with finality.

"Once we get down the shaft, though, it's a piece of cake. Just two more guards with Uzis and the most elaborate vault door ever conceived by man and mutant. Any questions?" He asked the last question brightly and Ororo smirked.

"Can't we tunnel underneath the vault?" asked Kurt. "Or teleport in for that matter?"

"No, tunneling is out. There are sensors monitoring the ground 200 feet in every direction. If a groundhog were to nest there, they'd know about it," said Piotr. "Teleporting is also out as you wouldn't know exactly where to teleport. Anyone else?"

"You said something about good news," said Scott.

"Yeah," said Evan. "The Nevada Gaming Commission requires that a casino must hold enough cash for every chip on the floor. That means on a weekday it must carry between 60 and 70 million in cash and coin. On the weekend, between 80 and 90. On a fight night, like in two weeks, the night we're going to rob it…150 million without breaking a sweat. There are 11 of us, each with an equal share. You do the math." Alex whistled.

"Exactly," said Piotr.

"I have a question," said Amara. "Say we get into the cage and through the security doors and down the elevator we can't move and past the guards with the guns, into the vault that we can't open…"

"Without being seen by the cameras," Piotr added.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that," said Evan.

Amara shook her head. "Yeah, well say we do all that…are we just suppose to walk out of there with 150 million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?" Everyone looked at Evan.

"Yeah," he said like it was no big deal.

"Oh," Amara said like the world had gone topsy turvy, "Okay then."

"Alright," said Evan, "here's how we'll begin. First task: Reconnaissance. I want to know everything that's going on in all casinos, from the dealers' rotation to the path of every cash cart. I want to know everything about every guard. I wanna know where they're from, what their nicknames are, and how they take their coffee. Most of all, I want you guys to know these casinos. They were built like mazes to keep people in; I want you guys to know the quick routes out.

"Second task: Power. One the night of the fight, we'll throw the switch on Sin City. Wolverine, that's your job."

"Sure; you want Broke, Blind, or Bedlam?"

"How about all three?"

"It's done." Logan smirked evilly.

"Third task: Surveillance. Security has an eye and an ear on everything; so we want an eye and an ear on them. Mr. McCoy?"

"Well, it's not the least accessible system I've seen but it is very close," the blue ape-like man said. "I don't suppose they have a closed-circuit feed that I can tap into?"

"Nope," replied Evan.

"Then it's definitely a Black Bag job. Do they employ an in-house technician?'

"Two," said Piotr. "And one of them is lonely."

11 11 11 11 11

"Thanks Charmanie," said Piotr. "I'll return it in an hour." He was standing outside the Crazy Horse Too. "Say hi to your mom for me."

"Say hi yourself; she'll be on in ten minutes." Piotr shook his head to get the mental picture out of his head.

11 11 11 11 11

Scott was walking through the Bellagio casino holding a bouquet of balloons.

"Watch it, bud," said Alex as his brother walked into him.

"Who you callin bud, Pal?" he retorted. They started to argue and the bouquet of balloons floated up to cover a security camera.

"We have a visual impairment on the casino floor," said a security guard.

"Copy that, I see them," said the guard on the casino floor and he left leaving the door wide open for a human looking Hank to do his job without having to answer questions.

11 11 11 11 11

"And we're up and running," Piotr said as the computers came on in the hotel room.

"Why do they always paint hallways that color?" Evan asked.

"They say taupe is a very soothing color."

"Uh oh," Evan said as Hank looked a little lost. After a brief encounter with a security guard, Hank made it out without being caught. "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack." Piotr laughed at his friend.

11 11 11 11 11

"Fourth task: Construction. We need to build an exact replica of the Bellagio vault." They were all in a warehouse getting the materials ready.

"To practice?" asked Piotr as he carried a huge box.

"Something like that. Fifth task: Intelligence. We need those codes, Bobby, from the only man who has all three."

"Who, Pyro?" Bobby asked nervously. He had never done a job that big before.

"Learn to love his shadow," Evan replied.

"Wait, all I get to do is watch the guy?"

"You gotta walk before you can crawl."

"Reverse that," Piotr smirked.

" Whatever. Sixth task: Transport."


	4. Chapter 04

**Special thanks to xDeathByCupcakesx for being my first reviewer and loving my story. Also to lychee loving for your wonderful review; I knew someone had to like my character choices. Anyway, thank you both. **

Alex and Scott were testing out the vans they were planning to buy while Kitty talked to the dealer. "Well I am sorry, but $18, 500 a piece is the best offer that I can make," said the dealer.

"Well," Kitty replied, "I, like, understand. They are some great looking vans."

"Yes ma'am, top of the line."

"Okay, thank you for your time, Mr…?"

"Denham. Billy Tim Denham." They shook hands but Kitty didn't let go.

"Denham like a jean."

"That's it. Just like the jean."

"Wow you, like, have some lovely hands here. Do you moisturize?" Kitty was about to use a different tactic as not many people liked how she could make her hand go through theirs.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've tried lots of lotions. I, like, even went fragrance free for a year. Now my sister she uses aloe vera with a little sunscreen in it. And ideally, we should all, like, wear gloves to bed but I found there was interference with my social agenda, you know. Plus I react to the camphor, makes my powers less predictable. So I'm not into the traditional remedies."

"Let me tell you something. If you could pay cash I might drop that down to seven…" Kitty's hand went through his half way. "Sixteen each."

"No?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You'd, like, do that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That'd, like, be lovely. They told me to see you."

"Well I'm glad they did. Well, let me go get the paperwork. You just wait here at the table." Kitty smirked as the man left.

11 11 11 11 11

Amara was trying on new suits in Ororo's home to fit her role. "This is very nice material."

"It's imported silk, Amara," Even replied.

"It's very nice."

"Ladies, would you excuse us for a second? Thanks." The fitters left the room leaving Evan, Amara and Ororo. Evan got up and started to walk over to Amara.

"Amara, you sure you're ready to do this?" He looked at Amara who was definitely mad.

"If you ever ask me that question again, Porcupine, you won't wake up the next morning on account that you'd be fried." Evan turned around to his aunt.

"She's ready," he whispered to her as she smirked at him.

"My name is Wilma…Walker. My name is Wilma Walker. My name is Wilma Walker."

11 11 11 11 11

Amara was walking into the Bellagio with Alex and Scott posing as her body guards. They then walked by Piotr and Bobby who were sitting on a bench.

"Okay," Piotr said to Bobby, "tell me about Pyro."

"That guy's a machine," Bobby said unbelievably. "He arrives at the Bellagio every day at 2 p.m. He remembers every valets' name. Not bad for a guy worth three-quarters of a billion. Offices are upstairs; he works hard, hits the lobby floor at 7 on the dot. He spends three minutes talking with his casino manager."

"About what?"

"All business; Pyro likes to know what's going on, he likes to be in control. There's rarely an incident that he doesn't know about or handles personally. He spends a few minutes glad-handing the high rollers. He's fluent in Spanish, German, and Italian and he's taking Japanese. Getting pretty good at it too. He's out by 7:30 and is handed a black portfolio. Contents: the day's take and new security codes. He then heads to the restaurant."

Pyro walked past them as Piotr was eating a shrimp cocktail. He had to keep his weight somehow. "Like I said; a machine."

"And that portfolio contains codes to all the cage doors?" Piotr asked just to clarify.

"Yep. And two minutes after they're changed, he's got them in his hand." He sighed. "You guys sure know how to pick them. This guy's as smart as he is ruthless. The last guy he caught cheating, he not only sent him up for ten years he had the bank seize his house and bankrupted his…"

"Brother-in-law's dealership; I heard."

"He not only takes out your knees but he ruins your life and anybody you know."

"You scared, Bobby?"

"You suicidal?" Bobby asked heatedly

"Only in the morning." Piotr smirked. "Now what?"

"Now comes the girl. She comes down after him if they're in a snit."

"Where she come from?" Piotr asked.

"The museum, there. She's the curator." He looked toward the stairs. "There she is; this is just the best part of my day." Piotr looked up to see who could possibly get John's and Bobby's attention before he quickly turned back around. The woman had long black hair and beautiful gray-blue eyes. She was also wearing a scarlet-red suit "I'm still not sure if we can use her yet. I haven't even caught her name actually."

"Wanda," Piotr said as he sighed.

"What?" Bobby was knocked out of his daydream.

"Her name is Wanda." Bobby looked totally confused.

11 11 11 11 11

The replica vault was almost finished and Evan was watching as everyone continued to build. Piotr quickly walked up to him. "We have to talk; now."

"Okay," Evan replied as he and Piotr went out of the warehouse.

"Tell me this is not about her or I walk off the job."

"Who?" Evan asked confusedly.

"Wanda. Pyro. Tell me this isn't about screwing the guy who's screwing your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Evan corrected.

"Tell me," Piotr persisted.

"It's not about that." He paused. "It's not entirely about that. Do you remember when we first got into this business? We said we'd play like we had nothing to lose. Well I lost something. I lost someone. That's why I'm here." Piotr sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"Look, here's the problem. Now we're stealing two things. And if push comes to shove and you can't have both, which do you choose? And remember, Wanda does not split eleven ways," Piotr cut Evan off as he pointed to the rest of the gang.

"If everything goes to plan, I won't be the one that has to make that decision. How'd she look?"

"She looked good."

"Thanks." That word had a lot of implied meaning in it. They were friends and they stick by each other.

11 11 11 11 11

Wanda was in the museum looking at the latest painting that she acquired as John walked in. "You like it?" she asked him.

"I like that you like it," Pyro replied with a smile. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Okay," she replied. She leaned in for a kiss but he reeled his body back and she looked at the camera behind her.

"In my hotel, there's always somebody watching," he said. "I'll see you tonight." He turned around and walked away. Wanda wondered how she came to be with a man like him. She admitted that everyone liked their privacy, but they still made it clear whether or not they had someone.

11 11 11 11 11

Amara, posing as Wilma Walker was sitting at the high rollers table playing poker and eating chocolate.

"How are you, Teddy?" asked Pyro as he walked up to the high rollers manager.

"Fine, sir," he replied.

"Anything for me?"

"A Ms. Wilma Walker in third position. She wants to speak to you privately."

"Who is she?"

"Business woman of some kind from New York; very vague. I asked around. Word is, she deals mostly in guns; one of the biggest."

"Walker?" Pyro clarified.

"Yes, sir."

"Never heard of her."

"That's why I don't doubt it."

"She's staying here?"

"She's in the Mirador suite. Checked in two nights ago."

"How's she doing?"

"Up, almost 200."

"Good for her," said John as he started to walk toward Amara.

11 11 11 11 11

Wanda was sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant, waiting for Pyro to show up. It was routine for him to be late; she always came second to his clients. It was getting a bit tiring, maybe she didn't love him. She was wearing a black dress with a diamond necklace and earrings that set off her gray-blue eyes nicely. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You're 30 seconds late. I was about to send out a search…" she stopped as she looked at the hand's owner.

"Hello, Wanda," Evan said as he looked down at her. She definitely didn't expect him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm out."

"You're out?"

"Of the sewers. You remember when I told you that I'd help the Morlocks with something and didn't come back, you must have noticed, Scarlet."

"Don't call me that, I don't scam people. Don't sit." He sat anyway. She didn't know if she would be able to handle seeing him again; alone.

"Now they tell me that I'd be better having my own group."

"Funny, I see no followers." He smirked.

"You're not wearing your promise ring."

"I sold it. I don't have a boyfriend, or didn't you get the letter?"

"My last day with the Morlocks."

"I told you I'd write." He nodded. "Evan, go now before…"

"What, Pyro?" She looked at him surprised.

"Evan…"

"Wanda, you're doing a great job at the museum. The Vermeer is very good. It's simple, vibrant; although his work fell off in later years."

"Remind you of anyone?" He ignored her jab at him.

"Now, I always confuse Monet and Manet. Which one married his mistress?"

"Monet."

"Right, and Manet had syphilis." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"They also painted occasionally." Evan smiled; she could still hold her own with him.

"Alright I'll make this quick. I came here for you. I want to get on with my life and I want you with me."

"You're a thief and a liar."

"I only lied about being a thief. I don't do that anymore."

"Steal?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lie," he quickly countered

"I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction."

"No, he's very clear on both."

"You know what your problem is?"

"I only have one?" The battle of wits was still on.

"You've met too many people like you. I'm with John now."

"Does he make you laugh?" he asked soberly.

"He doesn't make me cry." He sighed and knew that he'd never be able to take her pain away.

**Review please; come on you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

"St. John, the fight is Saturday night, is it not?" Amara, posing as Wilma, asked Pyro.

"Yes, would you like some tickets?" Pryo asked.

"No, boxing doesn't interest me much. I have a package arriving here that evening. A black brief case, standard size...the contents of which are very valuable to me." Pyro nodded.

"I'll put it in the house safe for you." Wilma shook her head with a smile.

"The house safe is for Brandy and grandmother's pearls. I need something more secure."

"Ms. Walker, I can assure you that our house safe is very-"

"And I can assure you, St. John, that your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked. Now, what can you offer me, besides the safe?"

11 11 11 11 11

"See, the people that you steal from have inusrance," Wanda told Evan. "They get made whole again. I had to leave Bayville to get away from all that. How am I going to get all that time back?"

"You can't, but what you can do is not throw away more-"

"You don't know anything," she cut him off.

"Wanda, alright." He was getting fed up now. "You don't love me, you wanna make a life with someone else, fine. I'm gonna have to live with that, but not him."

"Spoken like a true ex-boyfriend." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking, Wanda."

"I'm not laughing, Evan. You have to admit that there's a conflict of intrest when you give me advice about my love life."

"Yes," Evan conceited, "but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong." She stared at him.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first met?" He looked down.

"You said that I'd better know what I'm doing."

"Do you, now? Because truly, you should walk away if you don't." She was concerned for him, he knew it. Maybe she still felt the same way that he did.

"I know what I'm doing," he said confidently to ease her pain.

"What are you doing?" asked a new voice. They looked up to see Pyro stading behind them.

"Just catching up, is all," Evan said as he stood up.

"John, meet my ex-boyfriend."

"Evan Daniels." He held out his hand.

"Mr. Daniels," Pyro said but he didn't shake Evan's hand.

"I'm in your seat." He jestured toward his vacant seat which Pyro took.

"Forgive me for being late," Pyro said to Wanda as he ignored Evan. "A guest required my attention."

"That's fine. Evan was just walking through the restuarant and spotted me."

"Yeah, imagine the odds," Evan said while playing with his promise ring.

"Of all the gin joints in all the world. You recently stopped being with the Morlocks, is that correct, mate?" Wanda noticed that Evan was still playing with his ring. He only did that when in deep thought and that was something he never really had to do a lot of.

"That's right," Evan said.

"How's Callisto doing?" John smirked.

"I wouldn't know, I heard that she was with Lucid." He knew what John was trying to do but he was never with Callisto.

"Evan was just about to-" Wanda started.

"I just stopped by to say hi to Wanda for old time's sake."

"Stay and have a drink, mate," Pyro said.

"I can't."

"He can't." Evan and Wanda shared mutual laughs, surprised that they were still on the same wave length, but Pyro was not happy.

"Well then," Pyro said, interrupting their gazing. "I don't imagine that we'll be seeing Mr. Daniels anytime soon." He grabbed Wanda's hand which made her smile slightly.

"You never know," Evan retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but I know everything that goes on in my hotels."

"So I should put those towels back?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"No, the towels you can keep." John kissed Wanda's hand.

"Good to see you, Wanda," Evan said as he sighed.

"Take care, Evan," she said softly.

"John," Evan ground out.

"Evan," John said cooly.

11 11 11 11 11

Evan went up the escalator but what he didn't see was the brown haired Bobby following him.

11 11 11 11 11

Logan was sitting in the hotel room making Amara's "gems" while looking at the television so that he could see Ororo.

11 11 11 11 11

Outside, there was a crowd of people waiting for the Grassland's demise. On top of the dias was Ororo, John, Wanda, and two dudes that were to detonate it. Stading in the crowd was Evan who was being watched-without knowing-by Bobby. The men prepared to push the lever and everyone-except Bobby and Evan-turned to see. You never take your eyes off your target.

11 11 11 11 11

Logan was watching it on television, oblivious that it was happening right outside of his window. The lights filckered and went off and Logan sighed. He went out of his room, curses spilling out of his mouth as he put a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

11 11 11 11 11

"Tomorrow the day is yours, do with it what you like," Piotr said. "Call is at 5:30, makeup and costume. Amara's package arrives at 7:05. Linus grabs our codes. All goes well, we're a go. At 7:30, Kurt get's locked in and we're commited. From this point we have thirty minutes to blow the power or he suffocates."

A cash cart was being pushed into the mockup vault by Scott in a security outfit. Kurt started to climb out of the cash cart after Scott left and got into position.

"Okay," said Piotr as he walked aross the floor. "You're in the middle of the room, 10 feet from everything. You have to get from there to door without touching the floor. What do you do?"

"Ten says he shorts it," Scott said.

"Twenty," everyone else said. Kurt was not fazed by the betting going on and made a perfect teleporting backflip onto the shelf behind him. Everyone clapped, awed.

"Window or aisle, bubs," said Logan who just came in."Yeah, we're in deep shit." Not a very good pun with what he was looking like. "That stupid demo crew didn't back the main line. They've only messed up the mainframe, messed it right up!"

"Is anyone understanding him?" Ororo asked. She just couldn't understand what he was talking about when he was angry.

"I'll explain later," Hank said.

"Listen, they're so stupid that they blew up the backup grids one by one."

"Wolverine, what happened?" Evan asked.

"They did what I would've done, only by accident. The problem is that now they know their weakness and they're fixing it."

"So?"

"So unless we intend to do this job in Reno we're in Barney." Everyone was totally confused.

"Barney Rubble. Trouble! Don't you guys know Brittish slang?"

"Well," Evan whispered to Piotr, "we could always-"

"By tomorrow?" Piotr shook his head.

"Hang on a minute, hang on. We could use a pinch," Logan said.

"Huh?" Evan asked.

"A pinch is a device that creates a cardiac arrest for broadband circuitry. Better yet a pinch is a bomb without the bomb. See, when a nuclear weapon detonates it releases an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within it's blast radius. It doesn't usually matter because a nuclear weapon destroys anything you may need power for anyway. But a pinch creates a similar pulse but without mass destruction and death. So instead of Hiroshima you'd be getting the 17th century."

"How long?" asked Piotr.

"About 30 seconds."

"Could a pinch knockout the power of an entire city? Like for instance-"

"Las Vegas," said Logan with a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I think it might. But there's only one pinch big enough in the world to manage it."

"Where?" Evan asked.

"Well..." Logan trailed off.

**Read and review please. Please no flames. Pyro is not my favorite but neither do I have a grudge against him. Which is why he is a cool villian.**


	6. Chapter 06

_California_

The van pulled up into the lab's parking lot and stopped just outside the back doors. "Lets go, Nightcrawler, Wolverine; come on," Spyke said as the three of them got out of the van. "Where you going?" he asked Bobby as he was about to get out also.

"I'm going with you," Bobby replied, confused.

"No," Spyke said as he shut the doors in Bobby's face.

"Oh, no, no, don't leave me with these guys!"

Spyke picked the door and the three drifters went inside the building.

"Alright, start," Scott said to Alex who was in the driver's seat.

"I got one."

"You're thinking of one?"

"No, I've already got one."

"So you're thinking of one?"

"NO, I'm done, I have it."

"Are you a man?"

"Yes, 19."

"Are you alive?"

"Yes, 18."

"Evel Kenievel." Alex cursed and Scott laughed as they continued to play games that Bobby knew would eventually turn into a fighting match and when that happened he promptly left into the building. But as he was going in, the others were coming out of another door and when they were ready the van preceeded to drive away.

"Alright," said Logan, "I'm gonna need a bunch of car batteries-"

"Where's Bobby?"

"What?"

"Where's Bobby?" The van made a sudden stop as Logan, Kurt, and Evan opened the side door and looked behind them at the building. They saw Bobby running from the security guards. "There he is."

"Oh, would you look at this rookie," Logan said.

"Shouldn't someone help him?" Scott asked.

"Sure, Kid, let's help him so we can all get caught." There was a sudden crash as Bobby came out of the broken window.

"Back it up," Evan said as he closed the door. When they were close enough, Bobby jumped onto the roof of the car. Kurt and Logan opened the rear door for him to get in but he rolled off the hood and got in the side door as the van took off.

"You stupid bastard," Logan said as Kurt tried to close the doors. The van made a sudden sharp turn and the door smashed into Kurt's fingers and he screamed.

"I say stay in the van you stay in the van, got it?" Evan asked Bobby.

"I got it," Bobby replied.

"You lose focus in this game for one second and-"

"I said I got it."

Kurt said something in German and everyone looked at him, surprised, even Logan but they said nothing.

11 11 11 11 11

"Where are they?" Ororo asked as she paced the hotel room. "That's what I want to know, where in the goddess' name are they?"

"They will be here," Amara said from her place on the couch in front of the TV.

Ororo said nothing and rolled her eyes as she continued to pace. Even a goddess' patience could run thin.

11 11 11 11 11

The white van pulled in front of the Bellagio and Evan and Bobby got out and walked toward Piotr who was eating ice cream. "You boys have a nice trip?" he asked as they got into the elevator. They said nothing and he sighed. This was why he didn't like to talk unless it was necessary. They got off the elevator only to be face to face with Hank.

"We've got a problem," he said. "You've been red-flagged," he told Evan who was now sitting at the bar counter and looking at a pice of paper. "It means the moment you set foot on that casino floor, they'll be watching you. Like hawks...hawks with video cameras."

"That's a problem," he said as he handed Piotr the sheet.

"Amara, turn that off, will you?" Piotr asked.

"I'll turn it off when I'm ready to-"

"Amara!" Piotr yelled which surprised Amara. Piotr was never one to be that way.

"It's off, it's off." Amara turned off the televison and got up.

"Any idea how this happened?" Piotr asked Evan.

"No," Evan replied.

"Oh, come on," Bobby said and everyone looked at him. "He's been chasing Pyro's girl. The two of them got into an argument two nights ago." He looked at Evan. "I was tailing you."

"And who told you to do that?" Evan ground out.

"I did," Piotr said as he looked at Evan. "I was concerned that you couldn't leave Wanda alone."

"Who's Wanda?" Ororo asked from the couch.

"My girlfriend," Evan replied and Ororo's eye bugged out. How did she not know that? Wanda was the daughter of two of the greatest theives ever.

"Ex-girlfriend," Piotr pointedly corrected.

"Wanda is here?" Amara asked.

"I'm sorry," Piotr said. "I didn't know if it would sting you, but it did. You're out, Evan."

"He's out?" Ororo asked incredulously.

"It's either that or we call the whole thing off. His involvment puts us all at risk."

"This is not your call," Evan said heatedly.

"You made it my call," Piotr said. He didn't like to talk much but he would have to now since Evan was out of the picture. "When you put her before us, you made it mine."

"This is my job."

"Not anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait; he can't just be out," Ororo said. "Who's going to trigger the vault?" Piotr looked at Bobby.

"Kid, you up for it?" he asked. Bobby looked mad to be called a kid but he did want the job. Evan glared at Bobby which he tried to ignore.

"I can do it," Bobby replied shakily.

"Done," Piotr said, frustrated with the whole thing. "Locate the others, let them know the change in plans. Curtain goes up at seven."

"Wanda is with Pyro know?" Amara asked. "She's too sane for him, even for her standards." Evan rolled his eyes and sighed.

11 11 11 11 11

Pyro was on the phone in his suite while playing golf. "Yes," he said into the phone as he took his shot. "No...very much no...Well then inform Mr. Levin that he'll be better off watching the fight in front of his TV at home. Surely he must have HBO. That is it, mate." He hung up the phone and walked toward the bathroom where Wanda was getting ready. "Hi," he said to her in the mirror and she smiled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," she replied but her mind was on someone with blond hair.

11 11 11 11 11

"Where are you gonna put your hands?" Piotr asked Bobby who was dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back and clear glasses on. Bobby put his hands on the brief case. "No good," Piotr replied with a smile. "Don't touch your tie, look at me. Okay, I ask a question and you think of the answer; where do you look." Bobby looked down. "No good, down they know you're lying. And up they know that you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your weight; look always at your mark but don't stare. Be specific but not memorable. Be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you then forget about you once you leave. And for god's sake, what ever you do, don't, under any circumstances-"

"Piotr," Hank called.

"Yeah," Piotr replied.

"Can you take a look at this?"

"Sure." He got up, leaving a nervous and terrified Bobby in his wake. Piotr walked to Amara's room to see her trying to get up and then falling down after she tied her shoes. "Amara," he said. "It's time." Amara nodded and put on her coat as she got up and looked in the mirror to straighten her tie.

"Okay," he said. "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

_On a perfectly clear night in Las Vegas, and with the expected crowd of celebraties and eager sports fans piling in to the MGM Grand, the two biggest heavyweights in the world prepare to meet after an eight month dance around and toward each other._

11 11 11 11 11

John walked out of the casino toward 'Wilma' who was waiting on her package. "Ms. Walker?" he said as he came up beside Amara.

"Mr. Pyro," Amara replied without looking at John.

"I'm very busy tonight. Are we on schedule?" he asked bluntly and Amara smirked.

"I have no reason to suspect otherwise," Amara said. "My couriers should be here momentarily." At that point, a black Lincoln rolled up to the curb of the hotel and Alex and Scott stepped out with Alex holding the brief case. He then cuffed the case to Amara's wrist after some New York slang was exchanged.

11 11 11 11 11

"Eighteen; Blackjack!." Kitty looked up from where she was dealing blackjack to see Amara and the others coming down the aisle. John looked to the right to see Evan sitting at a slot machine. He quickly motioned to one of his guards.

"Find Mr. Mesmero. Tell him Mr. Daniels is in the west slots." The guard nodded and went off to do his boss's bidding. "I'm afraid I can't have any private security personnel in the casino cages," he said to Wilma. "I hope you understand."

"Of course," Wilma answered as she called off her guards. They had expected that. "Mr. Pyro, please. I have never enjoyed to touch of steel to my skin." Pyro just smirked as they continued to their destination. Once they got there, John then proceeded to check the brief case.

"Lift them up," he told Wilma who compled and lifted the jewels. John continued with his procedure until he was satisfied. "Okay, Ms. Walker, I acknowledge that your brief case contains no dangerous or illicit material and I further agree to take said briefcase and store it in my vault for a period of twenty four hours. Now, I cannot actually allow you to accompany the briefcase into the vault."

"Why not?" Wilma did not forsee this happening and John smirked.

"Well, insurance for one, security another; but most of all, I just don't trust you." Amara smirked; John was a hard guy to get by. There was a knock on the door and John excused himself to answer it. Mesmero walked in and talked to Pyro in a small voice.

"I put two plainclothes on Daniels. He's in the Keno bar now." Pyro nodded and walked toward Wilma.

"Ms. Walker, this is my casino manager, Mr. Mesmero. If you will allow him he will have your briefcase stored in our vault while you watch. Those are my terms; yes or no?"

"You leave me no choice," Amara sighed as she uncuffed her hand.

11 11 11 11 11

Alex and Scott, in waiters outfits, rolled the dinning cart into the back entrance to the hotel and through a series of hallways until they reached the room with the rest of the drifters.

11 11 11 11 11

Bobby was standing by a pillar, waiting for John to come out.

"Deep breaths; you'll do fine," came Hank's voice through the earpiece.

"Thank you," Bobby said as he sighed.

"No sweat, you're a natural. But don't screw up." Bobby was taken aback and glared at the security camera in which he knew Hank would see.

11 11 11 11 11

Piotr and Hank laughed at Bobby's look as Alex and Scott pushed the cart into the room.

"Who get's the penne?" Alex asked.

"Right here," Hank asked as the boys lifted the table cloth to reveal a casino cage beneath it.

"You ready?" Piotr asked Kurt as he finished wrapping his hand. He nodded.

11 11 11 11 11

"This is our security center, where you'll oversee the casino and the vault," John told Amara. "You'll be able to monitor your briefcase from here." John looked at his watch as Amara looked on.

"Don't let me keep you," she said sincerly. The quicker John left the better.

"Ms. Walker."

"Mr. Pyro."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bobby, you're up," Piotr said through the walkie-talkie. Bobby's hair was slicked back and he was wearing glasses.

"Got him," Bobby replied as he walked beside Pyro. "Mr. Pyro." John looked at him as he continued walking. "Hi, Arnold MacBrady, Nevada Gaming Commission. I'm afraid I need a couple minutes of your time." Pyro looked at him and smirked.

"Anything for the NGC," he replied.

"Thank you, will you accompany me to pit five, please?" As they walked to their destination, Wanda was walking toward the restaurant. Unknown to her, a pair of brown eyes watched and followed her. And unknown to him, two, huge men were following him.

11 11 11 11 11

"When do you make the deposit?" Piotr asked Alex and Scott.

"When we get your signal," Alex replied.

"What do we look like, a couple idiots?" Scott asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Piotr replied. He was talking about she-who-would-not-be-named. That quickly shut Scott up as Kurt began to get into the casino cage and Piotr handed him an oxygen tank. "Nightcrawler, how does that feel? You alright? You want something to read. A magazine?"

Kurt said something coldly in German and Piotr looked taken aback and sighed.

"You shouldn't be so mean," he told him. "Alright," he said aloud. "Counting down. Thirty minutes of breathing time starts, now." He quickly closed the lid to the casino cage.

11 11 11 11 11

"This just came to our attention this morning, Mr. Pyro," Bobby told Pyro as they watched the casino hands bring Kitty over. "Apparently, she's got a record longer than my...well, it's long." Pyro sighed and opened his black case as a test for Bobby which he failed when he looked into it. Pyro smirked.

"If she is who you say she is," he replied as he looked at Bobby who looked away. "You been at the commisison long?"

"About 18 months."

"You know Hal Lindley? Worked with him at all?" he looked at Bobby with curiosity. This would be the ultimate test.

"Not since he died last year," he said solemly which put John at ease as Kitty and the casnio hands walked up to them.

"Jamie Wright? Arnold MacBrady, Nevada Gaming Commission." He flashed a badge.

"What's going on here?" Jamie asked confusedly.

"It has come to our attention that-" He abruptly stopped when Pyro started to speak.

"I think it would be better if we speak off the floor." He then lead them away to a private comference room as Alex and Scott stepped out of the elevator in security outfits with the casino cage.

11 11 11 11 11

Evan walked into the restaurant like a man on a mission just as Wanda was about to be seated. When she looked at him, she quickly got up and marched toward him. "Evan, no; I want you out of here."

"Would you just give me a moment?" he asked desperately. She wasn't listening to him.

"I"ve had it; I want you gone."

"Wanda, come here," he pulled her into a secluded place.

"You're up to something, Evan, what? And don't say you came here for me. You're pulling a job, aren't you? Well know this; no matter what it is, you won't win me back." She finally stopped speaking.

"Wanda, I just came to say goodbye." She bristled at the comment as she didn't think he would say that.

"Goodbye," she whispered to him, a bit sadly. He hesitantly kissed her on the cheek; a sloppy kiss which would always remind them of their younger years.

"You be good," he told her sadly as he walked out of the restaurant. It took her a few seconds to gain her composure. Evan found the exit to be blocked by the two huge guys that were following him.

"Mr. Daniels," one said.

"Mr. Pyro wishes to see you," the other continued.

"I thought he might," Evan said with a small smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon, Ms. Wright," said Arnold as he looked into his briefcase. "Or should I call you Ms. Pryde?" Kitty said nothing. "You are Kitty Pryde, formerly of the Desert Inn, the Tropicana, and the New Jersey State Penitentiary, are you not?" Kitty still said nothing. "I take it from your silence that you aren't going to refute that." Arnold then turned to Pyro. "Mr. Pyro, I'm afraid you've employed an ex convict . As you know-"

"Mutant hater," Kitty said suddenly and Pyro lifted an eyebrow and Arnold blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You, like, heard me," Kitty replied. "A poor mutant can't get a good job in this world. Is that it?"

"I am just trying to do my job-"

"You want to, like, throw me out on the street?"

"I'm doing my job, ma'am."

"Trying to do your job? What do you, like, want me to do? Want me to take you to rob a bank, want me to smile at you? Cause you, like, definitely won't let me deal the cards."

"I don't know what to say to that," Arnold said. "Race has nothing to do with it." Kitty snorted. "What a horrible thing to say, let alone think." He turned to Pyro. "You of all people Mr. Pyro, know that we at the NGC as always supported the hiring of abnormal-" he stopped as Kitty made to grab at him. "No, I didn't mean it." He went to hide behind Pyro as Kitty came upon him. Pyro pushed Arnold behind himself and kept his eyes on Kitty.

"Sit down," Pyro said forcefully to Kitty as "Arnold" looked eyes with Kitty and gave a solid nod. "Sit Down!"

"You better talk to him," Kitty said as she sat.

11 11 11 11 11

"He's got it," Piotr said from the hotel room as he and Hank watched from the cameras. "Alex, Scott, deliver the package."

11 11 11 11 11

Out on the casino floor, Scott and Alex were pushing a cash cart toward the money storage entrance; only stopping to open the door.

"Where's your card?" Scott asked his brother.

"I think I lost it."

"Are you serious? You are so stupid, do you know that?" Their voices were getting louder and attracting a lot of attention.

"You think it helps to call someone names when their already upset?"

"Hey," said the security guard at the door. "Keep it down."

"Sorry," said the brothers.

"Where did this come from?"

"High roller's room," said Scott. "It's Mr. Pyro's stuff in here."

"Alright, Eddie, take this inside."

"To the count room?" Eddie asked.

"No, to the vault. Pyro's money goes into the vault; you know that." He then turned to the brothers. "Next time, just remember the card, and we won't run into this problem again." The brothers nodded.

"Right."

"Sorry."

11 11 11 11 11

The security monitors showed that Evan was being escorted down a hallway by the two monkeys and another showed a guard entering an elevator with the cash cart while the guard with the briefcase held it open for him.

"There's your briefcase now, Ms. Walker," Mesmero said.

"Good," Wilma replied as she ate some chocolate.

11 11 11 11 11

"That's my cue," Piotr said as he finished his tie. "Give Wolverine the go." Beast nodded as Piotr walked out of the hotel room.

"Wolverine, what's your status?" No answer came. "Wolvie!"

"Hey, don't call me Wolvie, Bub," Wolverine replied.

"What's your status?" Beast asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm almost there," Wolverine said with a smirk as he parked in a deserted parking lot in the middle of Las Vegas.

11 11 11 11 11

Arnold, Kitty, Pyro, and Mesmero stepped out of the conference room.

"Mr. Mesmero, show this woman off the property," Pyro said. He then turned to Kitty. "Don't ever set foot into my casino again." It was no idle threat, either.

"Sir," Mesmero said as he led the way out of the building.

"Mutant Hater," Kitty took one last shot at Arnold.

Mini-tornado averted, Pyro started to walk in the other direction, toward the exit of the building. As Arnold felt for his pager, he noticed that it was missing.

"Crap, I forgot my pager, sorry," he told Pyro, who quickly looked at his watch and sighed.

"Do you know your way back?"

"I do."

"Good." He didn't wait for a reply as he hurried off.

"Okay, well, you enjoy the fight." As he left Pyro, he pulled out the security codes in a tiny envelope from his pocket and smirked as he walked toward the elevator.

11 11 11 11 11

"So how much longer do you think Mr. Pyro's gonna be?" Evan asked. He was sitting on a desk with the two monkeys watching. He smirked. "No cameras in this room, huh? Don't want anybody to know what goes on in here." He smirked again. "He's not coming, is he?" Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. As the hired help opened it, a huge guy, in every way, entered the room. He was dressed as if he were in a biker gang.

"We're gonna step outside; leave you two to talk things over," said one of the twins. Evan sighed and rolled his head from side to side.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the security headquarters, Wilma was watching the monitors as the case was being delivered to the vault. Unfortunately, it was placed on the newly delivered cash cart. "That's not good," Beast said to himself.

"There, does that satisfy you, Ms. Walker?" Mesmero asked the business tycoon.

"Yes," Wilma said as she loosened her tie from her neck. Sweat was now on her forehead. "I'm satisfied." She took in a deep breath to calm herself, but it did no good.

"Are you alright," Mesmero asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine; I'm good."

11 11 11 11 11

Evan shook his head with his eyes down. "Alright," he said as he got up. Before he could get any further, the giant of a man hit him square in the jaw. Evan held onto the desk which he was previously sitting on before he hit it with his fist. "What the cuss, Fred?! Not until later."

"Sorry, E Man, I forgot," Fred said as he ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"It's alright," Evan said as he finally stood up straight and patted Fred on the back. "How's Tabby?" he asked as he rolled the desk toward an air vent.

"Mad," Fred answered simply.

"Well, that happens. Let's get started. Hold this for me." Fred held the desk as Evan climbed atop it and disappeared through the vent.

11 11 11 11 11

Ororo sat in the row behind Wanda, waiting for the fight to begin. The girl seemed out of sorts, but, Ororo could see why her nephew liked her so much. She had a style all her own; yet it was hindered by Pyro.

Each contender made their way to the ring with the crowd cheering and jeering in the background. Ororo smiled as Pyro finally sat down; for a moment there, she was worried. She looked at Wanda again and hoped that the girl would not recognize her. She was Magda and Erik's little girl, after all. The same girl she had taught to pickpocket.

Ororo should've known that but it had been a while since they had last seen each other as Magda and Erik had made the girl and her two siblings attend home school and then a private college so that no one could get to them until they were ready. She wondered how Evan had met up with her again but now was not the time to ponder on such things. The 'show' would begin soon.

11 11 11 11 11

Bobby was quickly walking toward the elevator and adjusted his earpiece discreetly.

"You're almost there, Ice Man," Hank's voice came through the earpiece.

"Who's that guy?" asked one of the security guards, noticing the brown haired youth walking down the hall. Wilma's breath became even more labored as she saw Bobby on the screen.

"Hey, we got a bogey in the west corridor-" the guard didn't finish as Wilma collapsed.

"Ms. Walker," Mesmero said as he kneeled beside her. He felt for a pulse and panicked. She was supposed paying them big money so there was no way he would let this woman die. "Someone get a doctor!" he yelled as the guards hurried to fill his orders. No one noticed the screens flicker and Bobby's image disappear as he stepped into the elevator.

11 11 11 11 11

Bobby set down his case and opened the hatch to the ceiling. He then picked up his briefcase and turned toward the hatch but it was suddenly blocked by a muscular blond-haired man. Bobby got the fright of his life and almost fainted. "You really didn't think that I was about to sit this one out, did you?" Evan's eyes were mocking.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bobby asked as he shoved the case toward Evan. "And don't you trust me?"

"I do now," Evan said as he hoisted Bobby on top of the elevator.

11 11 11 11 11

To Ororo, things were going slow back in the arena and she couldn't wait for things to be over. She was going to have a little chat with Evan about how to keep a woman so they wouldn't have to go through something like this again.

11 11 11 11 11

Piotr was briskly walking toward the security center, disguised in a wig and classes while carrying a doctor's case.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" he asked the guard with a serious expression while laughing on the inside. This was going very well so far.

11 11 11 11 11

Evan and Bobby opened the briefcase, removed the false top, and took out their grappling hooks.

"So, how'd you get here?" Bobby asked and Evan smirked.

"Gave a friend time away from his wife. Trust me; she's already mean when she isn't pregnant." Evan put the device around his waist and made sure that it was secure.

"So what about the whole argument with Piotr? What was that all about?" Evan smirked again and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Oh, come on," Bobby said with irritation. "Why'd you put me through all that? Why not just tell me?"

"We all had to go through it," Evan answered as if it was obvious. "Besides, where's the fun in that." Bobby just rolled his eyes and continued his preparation.

11 11 11 11 11

"Come on lady," Piotr said as he did CPR on Wilma. "Breathe! Breathe, damnit, breathe." Two medics wheeled in a gurney as Piotr sighed.

"Prepare the IV," one said as Piotr shook his head sadly.

"No good, we've lost her," he wiped the sweat from his brow.

11 11 11 11 11

The two goons smiled as they heard the noise in the room, happy that Mr. Pyro would be happy with Evan's fate. Little did they know that only Fred was in the room pretending to beat up Evan.

11 11 11 11 11

"These things are gonna hold us, right?" Bobby asked nervously.

"They should," Evan said with a shrug in his voice. Taking a deep breath, Evan braced himself and hung away from the elevator into thin air. He sighed as he didn't fall. Seeing as his bulkier friend didn't fall, Bobby got up the courage to do the same. When he looked at his friend, he nodded.

"Beast, we're set," Evan said into the earpiece.

11 11 11 11 11

"Beast, we're set," Piotr said as he and the brothers rolled the gurney through the casino.

11 11 11 11 11

"Wolverine, we're set," Beast said through the walkie-talkie. Wolverine sighed.

"Hang on a minute, Bub; I'm almost done."

"We don't have a minute; Kurt is going to suffocate soon."

"Well then you'd think that you'd leave me alone so I can finish." He growled as he stepped away from the pinch. For good measure he turned away from it and pushed the trigger. Within an instant, all of Sin City was thrown into the dark ages.

11 11 11 11 11

"Crack 'em," Evan said as the elevator shaft was thrown into darkness. They both cracked the glow sticks and dropped them. "Go," Evan said as soon as they hit the floor. The two released the locks and hurtled down the shaft. When they were six feet from the ground, the winches stopped. "Cut them," Evan said. They both took out a knife and cut the cables. As soon as they hit the ground the lights came back on. Evan groaned as he got up with Bobby not far behind.

11 11 11 11 11

Inside the arena, the spectators were standing up with wide eyes. As the lights came on, the fighters tried to get the best over the other and the crowd became chaotic. Pyro had to push someone out of his way as he told Wanda to grab her coat and shoved her out of the building. Ororo raised an eyebrow and smirked. Things were definitely going according to plan. Even the casino was in chaos and Ororo was loving every minute of it. The goddess was having her revenge.

11 11 11 11 11

Kurt was confused as he pushed open the top of the casino cage. There was more weight so something must be on top of it. Once he was halfway through, he almost tumbled the whole thing from his surprise at the case being there. He quickly took a peek so that he could safely teleport out of the cage. He landed on the four cages and opened the case.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby and Evan quietly slid the elevator doors open. Seeing the two guards with Uzis, Evan quickly slid a circular disk toward them and closed the door. Bobby heard a thud and was about to open the door until Evan stopped him.

"Not yet," he said as he looked at his watch for a few more seconds. A second thump was heard and both of them went through the door.

"Do you think Kurt made it out okay?" Evan could hear some contempt coming through his friend's voice and smirked. Love triangles were serious business.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, man," Evan replied as he bound the guards. Boy was Kitty in for a surprise.

11 11 11 11 11

"How are we doing?" Kitty asked as she came into the suite and sat down with Beast.

"Okay, I suppose. What took you so long?" He looked at her curiously.

"Security," Kitty replied simply.

11 11 11 11 11

Bobby entered the codes to the first part of the vault and it immediately opened. Both looked at the next door in awe.

"There's a 215 pound boy with 160 million dollars behind this door."

"Actually 205," Bobby said. "He's not that muscular." Evan rolled his eyes. Even he didn't know how much Wanda weighed, just her clothing size.

"Whatever, dude, let's get them out," he said. He knocked on the door twice but there was no answer.

"Try again," Bobby said.

He tried as second time.

11 11 11 11 11

"Twenty says he shorts it," Kitty said.

"No bet," Hank replied as they intently watched the screen.

Kurt misjudged the jump and almost landed on his back on the floor. Only his teleportation saved him. Kitty and Hank let out sighs. Kurt teleported from the shelf to the door and planted the bombs. He then pounded on the door.

On the other side, Evan heard the pounds and started to set up things on his end.

11 11 11 11 11

"Where we at, Bubs?" Wolverine said as he sat beside Kitty and Hank.

"Pins and floor sensors, now," Beast replied. Logan opened a beer and started to drink.

11 11 11 11 11

Kurt planted his final set of bombs and pounded on the door again.

"Here we go," Evan said as they stepped from the door. "Countdown begins now," he said. Bobby started to count.

Inside the vault, Kurt couldn't move his arm as his bandage was stuck into the door.

11 11 11 11 11

"Uh oh," Beast said. "Evan, do not blow the door, do you hear me?"

"The pinch must've blown their earpieces out," Wolverine said.

"Keep trying," Kitty said frantically.

Kurt closed her eyes, expecting to get blown to pieces.

11 11 11 11 11

"Five, four, three, two one," Bobby finished as Evan pushed the trigger. Nothing happened. Evan shook the device and pressed again. Still, nothing happened.

Kurt blinked as he didn't feel the explosion and thanked his lucky stars for that. He quickly freed his hand and teleported to cover.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked as Evan shrugged. "Did you check the batteries?" Evan glared at Bobby who was smirking. "You know, you lose focus in this game for one second-"

"Yeah, I know, and someone gets hurt." They changed the batteries in the trigger. "You don't hear Kurt complaining." His finger accidentally hit the trigger and both friends covered their heads as the explosion was heard. They opened the vault door, stepped into the wreckage and looked around for Kurt.

"Fuzzy?" Evan called. A cash cart was quickly thrown their way as Kurt stepped from the wall.

"Vhere have you been?" he angrily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," the guys said as they started packing the money.

11 11 11 11 11

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Amara said. She was now dressed in regular jeans and an expensive tee shirt.

"You talkin' about Kurt?" Logan asked, trying to start a fight.

"He's sexy too," Amara laughed. That was it for Kitty and she launched herself at Amara.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Logan asked Hank.

"I really do not care know," he replied. "Piotr, it is your turn."

11 11 11 11 11

While on the semi-chaotic casino floor, Piotr reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver prepaid phone to make his call.

11 11 11 11 11

While walking away from the noisy arena, Wanda was oblivious to the constant ringing until Pyro brought it to her attention.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked with irritation lacing his voice.

"I don't have that ringtone." She reached into her pocked and pulled out the small device. "This isn't mine."

"See who it is," Pyro ordered and she obeyed.

"Hello," she answered it.

"Put Mr. Pyro on the phone," said a familiar voice.

"It's for you," she handed it to him as he stopped walking.

"Who the hell is this, mate?" Pyro asked.

"The man who's robbing you." Pyro's eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as the security center of the Bellagio was finally quiet, it was disturbed by Pyro storming in with Wanda right behind him.

"What the hell is going on in the vault?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing sir," said a security guard as he brought up the image. "It's all normal." Pyro put the phone up to his ear again.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken; my vault is unbeatable," the fire lover smirked.

"Are you watching your monitors? Okay, keep watching." The monitors flicked as images of upright guards were replaced by unconscious, bound ones and a destroyed vault. "In this town, your luck can change just that quickly."

"Find out how much money's down there," Pyro said to Mesmero who nodded.

_How the hell did that cell get in my pocket? I own a Droid, not a prepaid flip phone. Unless..._ She remembered how Evan kissed her cheek. He must've slipped the phone into her pocked. And, with Evan, came Piotr.

"Wanda." There was a pause. "Wanda." She was jolted out of her daydreams.

"Yes?" she said to Pyro.

"Perhaps you should..."

"Perhaps I should what?" she asked indignantly. He sighed.

"It would be better if you weren't here for this." She huffed and quickly strode out of the security center. "Alright," he said to the caller. "You've proven your point. You've broken into my vault. Congratulations, you're a dead man, mate."

"Maybe," was the calm reply.

"Maybe? How do you expect to leave? Do you honestly think I'd let you walk out of my casino doors?"

"No, you'll carry it out for us."

"And why would I do that?"

"As your manager's probably telling you right now, you have a little over 160 million in your vault." As he spoke, Mesmero handed his boss the number of money in the vault on a slip of paper. "You may notice, we're only packing up about half that; booby-trapped as insurance." Piotr continued his stroll through the casino, not noticing the figure following him. "You let our half go, and you'll get to keep the rest of your money. That's the deal. If you try to stop us, we'll blow up both sets of cash." He turned around and came face to face with Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch who had a glare that could rival Evan's. "Mr. Pyro, you can lose 80 million privately or 160 million publicly. The choice is yours." He took the phone away from his face. "Hi, Scarlet," he said in a charming voice.

"Make the call," Pyro told Mesmero.

"911 emergency response," said a voice on the cordless phone.

"Where's Evan?" Wanda ground out, her eyes flashing.

"Evan? He's fine; he's getting better control of his powers. He requests that you go upstairs and watch TV."

"He does, does he?" She crossed her arms and Piotr knew to tread carefully. They were trained together for a while, after all.

"...three men have taken control of our vault." Mesmero nodded to Pyro.

"Okay, we have a deal," he said into the phone.

"You should learn to relax." He quickly walked away as Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Great," he said into the phone and walked away. "Here's what you'll do." He was happy that she wasn't following him because she just might hex him.

"The guys in the vault will deposit six bags into the elevator, which will then rise to your cages. Three of your guards will carry the bags out of the casino. If they take more than twenty seconds to reach the floor, or if there's any indication that a switch has been made, we'll blow the money in the bags and the money in the vault."

"He's in the casino by the slots," Pyro whispered to a guard as he heard the ringing of the machines.

"Of course I'm in the casino by the slots. In fact, I'm staying in your hotel. And I have two words for you: mini bar." Piotr was having fun now. Nobody messed with his friends. "As soon as the guards hit the casino floor, a white, unmarked van is going to pull up in your valet station. Your guards will load the bags into the van's rear. If anyone so much as approaches the driver's door, we'll blow everything. When I hear that the van's away and the money's secure, my men will leave the building. Once their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back."

"The S.W.A.T team is here," Mesmero whispered to his boss. Pyro nodded.

"Alright," Pyro said calmly to the caller, too calm, "I have complied with your every request, wouldn't you agree?"

"Da."

"Good, because now I have one of my own, mate. Run and hide, arsehole. Run and hide. Because if you're picked up buying a 100,000 dollar car in Newport Beach, I'll be sorely disappointed. I want my people to find you, and when they do..." he laughed as he's employees shuddered, "...rest assured, we won't hand you over to the police. So, my advice to you is this, run and hide. That is all that I ask." He waited for a response but none came.

The abandoned, untraceable phone lay on a barstool in the empty suite.

"Mr. Pyro, our guys say that van is headed for McCarren Airport," Mesmero said.

"Get everybody into position; I want my vault back before that van hits the tarmac," Pyro replied.

The SWAT team was on the scene was stealthily dropping down the deactivated elevator shaft that led to the vault.

"Night goggles on," said the SWAT leader through the walkie-talkie. "Prepare to cut power."

"Cutting power now," Pyro said as the lights where the team was went completely dark.

"Breaching elevator doors now. We have two guards, bound and unconscious. Wait a minute!"

"Guys, guys, someone's here," said a frantic voice.

"Take them down now," the leader said. Shots were heard, quickly followed by an explosion.

"I got him," said the panicked voice.

"Lights, lights, we need power now," said the leader.

"Give it to them," Pyro told the guards. The screens showed the illuminated hallway and vault. The SWAT team was aiding the guards but the vault looked blown to pieces. "What's going on, talk to me," Pyro said to the team.

"It appears that a high explosive device has been detonated, repeat, has been detonated," said the leader. "We will continue to search for survivors."

Pyro breathed noisily and turned to Mesmero who shook in his shoes. "Tell them to take the van," he said as he started to exit the room. "And find out HOW THE BLOODY HELL THEY HACKED INTO MY SYSTEM!"

"Yes sir," Mesmero said quietly.

The Bellagio team followed the van as it stopped beside a small jet. The team quickly got out of their cars and held out their guns. "Step out of the van," said the leader. Nothing happened. "Tires," he said to his teammates and they did as they were told and shot the tires. There was still no movement from within the van.

Pyro surveyed the damaged vault and was blowing out a little steam. He was interrupted by the SWAT team leader.

"Sir, our search has found no suspects. Nor can we determine how they entered or exited the premises."

"Take your men and get out." The voice was deadly calm.

"Sir, may I suggest that you wait outside until the bomb squad-"

"Now." The team leader shrugged.

"It's your vault. Blue team, move out!" They picked up their bags and left the tycoon alone.

"Mesmero, where are we with the van?"

The team leader inched his way toward the driver's door and quickly opened it only to find that a robot was in the driver's seat. He lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow.

Across the lot from the van, a black sedan was parked. Alex sat grinning in the passenger seat as he looked at the guard's surprised face. "Okay, I just wanna try something," he said as he started to move the van with his joystick which freaked out the Bellagio team. Ororo finally had enough and called upon her power. Within moments, lightening struck the van and its back end exploded. "Why'd you go and do that?" Alex asked.

"Because I want this thing over and done with," Ororo replied as she turned her full white eyes at the boy.

"Oh, okay," he said nervously.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to Zabe Rogue for giving me the push I needed to publish the last chapter. There will be a sequel but I'm not quite sure when I'll get started on it. In the mean time, check out Zabe Rogue's version of Ocean's Eleven featuring characters of Criminal Minds. Enjoy.**

"Mr. Pyro, they took the van, sir," Mesmero said.

"And?"

"It appears that no one was actually driving the van, sir and there was no money in the bags."

"What was in them?"

"They were flyers sir, for hookers." Pyro sighed and put his head down before he suddenly remembered something.

"Mesmero, cue the tape to the robbery," he told his head of security as he cleared a space in front of the vault.

"Yes sir, I'm looking at it now," Mesmero replied.

"Does it say Bellagio on the vault floor?"

"No, it doesn't. I don't understand."

"We had it installed on Tuesday. The images we saw of the men robbing us were a tape, mate." His voice was shaking.

"What?"

"It was staged," Pyro said, losing his patience. "Someone made a duplicate of my vault. What we saw on the monitors wasn't really happening."

"I don't understand," Mesmero replied in a confused voice. "Where did all that money go?"

11 11 11 11 11

The SWAT team's footsteps echoed on the casino floor as they left the building and got into their truck. The leader of the team pushed his helmet up, revealing a soft face, brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Piotr adjusted his bag and wiped the sweat from his brow as he and his team left.

FLASHBACK

At the eye in the sky, Beast clicked on some keys and intercepted the emergency call that Mesmero made while the others sat motionlessly behind him. "911 emergency response."

11 11 11

Amara huffed as they all descended down the elevator shaft in a hurry.

"Night goggles on." Piotr ordered in a professional tone. Scott and Wolverine each ready their automatic firing weapons coming up on his sides.

"Clear," Scott told him, pulling his own visor down, scanning the area, and thus complying with 'the leader's' command.

"Prepare to cut power." Piotr spoke into his wrist, before readying his own visor and training his gun's laser sight on Evan, Bobby, and Kurt, who were seated calmly on the 160 million take. Upon seeing team, they, with the aid of Scott and the others, began moving out the money out of the vault loading it into the S.W.A.T. Bags.

"Breaching elevator doors now," he paused a moment letting the effect settle and noting that the three were now outside the vault, "we have two guards, bound and unconscious—wait a minute…" Wolverine, taking his cue, popped a canister top and heaved it into the vault."Guys! Guys! Someone's here!" Bobby shouted as he helped Scott load the bags.

"Take him down now!" Scott yelled.

"I got him!" Piotr shot his machine gun off, shielding his eyes, as the explosive Wolverine sent in earlier did its work.

END FLASHBACK

Piotr and the others got into the SWAT van and Alex safely drove them away. Pyro finally put all the pieces together and quickly exited the vault like a man on a mission. He stopped abruptly outside of the interrogation room. "Open it," he said to the twins. The inside revealed Fred delivering a painful punch to Evan's ribs. Evan fell in a heap. John knew that Evan had an accelerated healing process which was probably why he didn't look too hurt.

"Jonathan," Evan said mockingly as he slowly stood up straight. "How's the other fight going?"

"Did you have a hand in this?" Pyro asked calmly.

"Did I have my hand in what?" Evan asked, out of breath.

"Don't play games with me, mate," Pyro growled. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Did you have a hand in this?"

"Pyro, I don't know what you're talking about, dude." Pyro smirked.

"Okay, you're free to go." He turned to the goons. "Show him out."

11 11 11 11 11

Upstairs in her lavish suite, Wanda was pacing the floor quickly; worried, not of Pyro's incident, but for Evan and Piotr. The ringing of the phone jolted her out of her worried thoughts. Suddenly stopping, she grabbed the phone and put the receiver to her hear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Turn to channel 88," said a voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" There was no answer as the caller hung up the phone. Wanda quickly grabbed the remote and turned to the correct channel. What she saw was a hallway of the casino cages. As she continued to watch, Evan emerged with Pyro right behind him.

"What happened, Johnny? You get robbed or something?" asked Evan mockingly.

"Stop," Pyro ordered. He then walked toward Evan. "I'm gonna give you one last chance, mate. Where's my money?"

"What if I told you I could get your money back...if you give up Wanda?" Evan asked. "What would you say?" He was curious to know the answer. No moral-less man deserved Wanda. Even he had morals, sometimes.

"I would say yes," Pyro replied without regret or hesitation in his voice.

_Bastard!_ Wanda thought; which wasn't far from what Evan was thinking. Who would willingly give up Wanda? It was insane; then again, Pyro was kind of insane.

"All right," Evan said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He never wanted to hurt Wanda. "I know a guy; we were in the Morlocks together." Wanda quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of the suite. No one had ever disappointed her so greatly. Not even her father or brother. "Anybody who pulls a job within the Western U.S., he knows about it. Give me 72 hours, and I'll find out who took your money." Pyro nodded and smirked.

"You know a guy?" he asked. He turned to his goons once again. "Show Mr. Daniels the exit and contact the police. I'm sure that he's in violation of his agreement with the government."

"Yes sir," one answered. They grabbed him and lead him out of the building.

Pyro pushed the button to the elevator and waited for it to come. When the doors opened, he was greeted with the sight of Wanda. She glared at him with her grey-blue eyes and stormed out of the elevator. "Wanda," he called after her. She turned around.

"You of all people should know, Pyro," she said. "In your hotel, there's always someone watching." She turned from him and quickly walked through the casino and out the doors as she thought about what she just did and what she truly wanted. She looked around and finally saw Evan being walked toward the police car by two officers. She hurried to catch up to them. "Wait! Wait!" She finally caught up to them. "Wait, that's my boyfriend!" She quickly shoved the two officers aside and hugged Evan. "Evan," she said with a smirked which was quickly answered.

"Wanda, I told you. I knew what I was doing."

"I didn't." He shrugged.

"Of course, you have been out of the game for a while," he joked with her. It was just like old times.

"Alright, let's go," said one officer.

"How long will you be?" she asked with a sad look.

"About three to six months, I guess," Evan said, hiding his own sadness. He had to be strong for his girl. The officers closed the door after he got in and he winked at her through the window. She smiled sadly as she watched them drive away.

11 11 11 11 11

The ten thieves stared at the majestic water display of the Bellagio. They did it; they had won and had a lot of fun along the way. One by one, each left. First Alex and Scott, to start their sports shop. Then Kitty and Kurt, deciding to go on a date, finally. Then Amara, she still had an island to run, after all. Beast went off to do research for the mysterious Professor X, a fellow thief like themselves who had connections in the government. Bobby would go to Bayville; he heard there were some younger mutants there and felt that it was a bit more his scene for now. Ororo and Logan went off to do God-knows-what. Probably to do something with nature involved. Piotr was the last to leave. He would go to Wanda, and they would wait out Evan's sentence since he had no one to go to. He was sure that Wanda would change that the first chance she got, though.

11 11 11 11 11

**Three to six months later.**

Piotr leaned against the gate to the prison while eating his big cheese burger; waiting for his friend to come out. He was wearing a black dress shirt, white slacks, and a white jacket with dark sunglasses on. Evan walked up to him, his appearance shaggy and he still had on that same tux as the night of the heist.

"I hope you were the groom," Piotr joked as he threw his burger into the bushes. He hated government facilities.

"John Travolta called, he wants his suit back," Evan replied. They both smirked and walked toward Piotr's car silver Cadillac truck. "Thirteen million and drive this gigantic monstrosity cross-country to pick me up?"

"I blew it all on the Saturday Night Fever suit," Piotr replied seriously. Evan laughed.

"Where are they?" He knew the monkeys would be around.

"Back row, silver sedan. Ten o'clock." They finally reached the truck. "I stopped to pick up your personal effects. I hope you don't mind." Evan leaned his head in the driver's window toward the back and smirked.

"I'm not sure these belong to me," he said. Wanda just smiled and took off her sun glasses as he got in. "Hi," he said as he put his arm around her.

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "We need to get Petey a girl." Piotr shook his head. He knew she was going to say that.

"There's a women's prison down the road," Piotr joked as he started the car.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Wanda replied.

"I know. If you know a way for her to forgive me, I'm all ears."

"I'll find a way."

"Of that I have no doubt," Evan replied. He looked down and saw that Wanda was wearing her promise ring. "You said that you sold this." He smirked at her.

"I did say that."

"Liar," Evan said.

"Thief," Wanda replied as Piotr rolled his eyes. They were about to get into it, he could tell. Evan smiled and kissed her as Piotr speed down the street. The goon-twins started their own car and followed after them, not knowing how deceptive their prey could be.


End file.
